Experimental Human Rhinovirus (HRV) Infection in patients with Asthma. HRV infection is the leading cause of virus induced exacerbations of asthma in children and adults. This investigation is designed to examine the hypothesis that HRV will cause increased bronchial reactivity and symptoms in individuals who already have eosinophil inflammation in their airways.